


Baby-Doll Eyes

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as part of a challenge elsewhere, but nevertheless, have a little domestic quarrel between Kalos' beloved Brains and Brawn pair-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby-Doll Eyes

For all Kalos' innate splendor, even some spots remained hidden from the greater world. They were the rugged, the unassuming, the cast aside. Route 11 was one such spot, nestled within Geosenge's infamy and Reflection Cave's true image.

All in all, it served as an ideal hideaway for Trainers of all sorts. Hidden among the expected fighters were a pair of lovers, at once tender and passionate. Dubbed a "Brains and Brawn" duo, they were inseparable, immune to the world's temptations.

Or so they thought.

For, a day came, made to set them on edge. All would've been as expected on their route that afternoon, save for the Black Belt slumped by a thorny Cut bush. Though he knew his appearance strange, he cared not for others' judgement then. 

Other thoughts gnawed at him, at once alarming and repulsive. As he listened to music via his Holo Caster, his nerves were as frayed as ever. Lost to his unease, he pressed on, unaware of his beloved approaching fast.

The Psychic seemed his anti-thesis, a delicate, ethereal wisp of a being. It was a contrast he knew all too well, one which betrayed the Black Belt's sensitive nature. But despite their differences, he sought to comfort his lover with affection. His secret art allowed him silent movement, akin to teleportation. Before the Black Belt could catch on, a hand graced his shoulder. As he arched up, his beloved dropped down and leaned in close.

"Frank, what are you doing here?" he asked tenderly, allowing warm breath to caress his terse nerves. "You look so silly, dontcha know?" Seemingly captivated by his ire, Frank only murmured angrily. He turned off his device, allowing him to listen clearly. Alarmed by his sudden shift, the Psychic froze, unsure of how to respond. As he held his shoulder, Frank continued to curse under his breath. "Or, maybe not. It doesn't take a seer to see you're mad, but can you tell me why? Pretty please?"

Though his words were honeyed, Frank could only fume on. When no true reply came, the Psychic became livid. Before he could force him any further, Frank glanced back, his eyes ablaze. "Sly, whatever's up your sleeve won't make me feel better," he spat out. "Just leave me alone! It's bad enough already-" Now taken back by his claim, Sly's eyes shot open. Their indigo pools darkened his face, leaving it cold and cruel.

The Psychic's art was on display once more, ready to draw Frank to his sway. He glared at his lover, his gaze like a dagger to the heart. "I wanted to say I got reservations in Lumiose," Sly exclaimed as he shook his head. "But if you're not gonna tell me, fine." He tapped at Frank's shoulder, sending shocks down his spine. "But might I know why you're so mad, love?" When the other nodded his head, indigo orbs softened.

As Frank met their enchanting gaze, allure overwhelmed him. Even through his ire, the Psychic captivated him just so. It was enough to make him sick with longing, and jealous zeal. "Oh, like you don't know, you tease!" he growled under his breath. "All bent over like a fucking pretzel! Yeah, I saw you and that guy with the stupid name back there, and-" Before he could finish, disgust overwhelmed him. As he forced it back, his lover's eyes flashed with shock.

"Tease?!" Sly shot back, his voice sharp and incredulous. As he glared at him, all Frank could do was nod quickly. "Wait, that's what this is about?" His beloved nodded again, and shifted to face him directly. Pain reflected in his eyes, sharp and cold. "You're saying I lead Eusine on earlier?" As Frank grumbled yet again, Sly merely shook his head in exasperation. "Frank, how could you think such a thing?! I was just being nice, come on!"

More half-hearted grumbles greeted him, to Sly's exasperation. As he pinched his nose's bridge, Frank watched on. "Love, I wanted to 'introduce' him to Kalos!" the Psychic elaborated on soft breath. "What, Eusine said he does it too, in his Johto! Forgive me if he thought otherwise-" Still lost to his shame, his lover merely shook his head. "Sure we went off together, but that was for the reservations! There, you feel better now?!" As Frank nodded softly, guilt lingered on his face.

Now aware of his fault, he felt ashamed to have slighted Sly just so. "Well, I thought you knew!" Frank retorted with a quick huff. "Though you were doin' it to make me jealous." As he met Sly's narrowed gaze, his features instantly softened. In an instant, he burst into laughter, his eyes shut. "Oh man, I'm so stupid! Thought you had somethin' up your sleeve, and you didn't even know! 'Psychic's Third Eye', my ass!" He laughed sickly to himself, leaving Sly to roll his eyes in turn.

"I'm glad you feel better, then. But, we're gonna be late!" the Psychic pleaded as he reached for his arm. Undeterred by his efforts, Frank kept still, fixed to his guilt. He shut his eyes, allowing the day's troubles to flash within. "Frank, I know how you get, but come on! It took forever to get spots in Restaurant Le Wow, and I'm not giving them up for anything!" Through now lidded eyes, Sly could make out his beloved, as shaken as ever.

All too aware of what was to be, he drew in close to Frank. As he grasped the other's arms, their noses nearly brushed. "I only did it for you," Sly murmured as his grip tightened. "Wanted to make the day special after your big win, make it nice-" He nodded back, nails deep in the flesh below them. 

"And you're gonna get Eusine get you down, man?” he asked aloud with a huff. “If he likes me, that's his problem! You know I love you, right?" Frank nodded back sheepishly, to the Psychic's approval. "Why get out of shape about it then?"

"It’s just, I think he had a Psychic 'fetish', anyway," Frank replied with a casual shrug. "I saw how he looked at you. Had right 'hungry' eyes, practically stripping ya and-" 

At that moment, Sly shot him a lingering gaze, his eyes set wide open. It was a rare sight, to see them that willingly exposed. The day's sun illuminated them, their depths of indigo midnight. It was as though he held the galaxy within them, at once mystic and intoxicating. Though neither spoke then, a pleading tenderness lay in the Psychic's orbs.

It evoked the effect of "baby-doll" eyes, as held by such charismatic Pokemon. As Sly held his gaze, his bottom lip quivered, imparting him with a coy, innocent allure. Whatever guilt and ire Frank held instantly vanished, replaced by welling desire. He reached out to embrace him, pulling them together. As their bodies met, he stole a kiss, to which Sly readily accepted. When they broke, Frank apologized on low breath, breaking their terse spell.

No other words were needed now, for Sly had forgiven him as is. All he could do was shoot Frank a smirk, of which took with a chuckle. As they got up from the dirt, their hands met, just as they knew so well. Their's was a strange relationship, but neither had any use for judgement anymore. It brought only misery, that which their love cast aside. With that in mind, they walked past Route 11's familiar path, ready for the grand, the unexpected in Lumiose City.

It could bring only good things with the other in tow, after all.


End file.
